


[fanart] Under my palm you melt and you raise

by thxws (monaps)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaps/pseuds/thxws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day they have time to just give in, and Scott tries to use the time they do have alone better than before. Getting bolder, greedy, whenever someone comes too close. Covering Isaac with his scent is as easy as breathing. Even when he needs more. Especially when he needs more.</p>
<p>Not what ifs or maybes anymore, no room for regrets or second thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Under my palm you melt and you raise

**Author's Note:**

> made as a promo prize on my rp account

[](http://s345.photobucket.com/user/mochanchan/media/tscisaacORG.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk or take over the world, you can also find me on [tumblr](http://thxws.tumblr.com)


End file.
